Mi vida contigo
by Lian-Tao
Summary: Esta es mi propia version de Shippuden y de la relacion entre los personajes...espero que les guste...
1. Comienzo

Este es mi primer fic de Naruto...ya lo habia publicado en otra pagina, pero no lo continue, ahora vuelvo con mi fic, y estoy dispuesta a terminarlo...tiene varias parejas...y como es mi costumbre, el primer capitulo es corto, y por ser año nuevo subire el segundo capitulo junto con este...espero que les guste...

Nota: Naruto no me pertenece a mi, ni sus personajes...solo los mios y la nueva trama...

* * *

Cáp. 1: Promesas de...amor?

Habían pasado ya casi 2 años y medio de la partida de Naruto con Jiraiya, y como todos los días, una hermosa pero tímida chica iba en las mañanas, apenas salía el Sol, para preguntar por su amado.

Ese día, ella estaba muy contenta, porque algo le decía que pronto volvería su amor; pero decidió no ir a recibirlo, que tal si se había olvidado de ella?? Esa duda la hacia sentir mal, pues sabia que su amor nunca había sido correspondido, ella sabia que Naruto amaba a Sakura, pero eso no le importaba; el simple hecho de ser su amiga le contentaba, pero quería algo mas.

Flash back:

En la partida de Naruto, Hinata era la única presente, pero no lo despidió, y Naruto (aunque había sentido su presencia) no quiso despedirla tampoco y siguió andando

Hinata: (mientras observaba como se alejaba Naruto) Naruto-kun, prometo que voy a entrenar muy duro, para ser como tu...

Fin Flash back

Y así lo hizo; entreno y entreno todos los días: con Neji, con Hanabi, con su padre, con sus compañeros y amigos, y sola en la noche mientras todos dormían. Se había vuelto muy fuerte y hermosa: dejo crecer su cabello hasta media espalda, y su cuerpo se hizo aun mas esbelto y formado; se había convertido en la chica mas hermosa de toda la aldea. Pero eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, solo quería hacerse tan fuerte como su amado Naruto para que este se fijara en ella...

Naruto también había cambiado: era mas alto, "maduro" y sobre todo fuerte. Aun recordaba a sus amigos, sus caras, sus actitudes, sus técnicas y sus...amores??  
Amores, si, porque todos los días solo pasaban por su cabeza dos chicas, una de ellas lo había confundido con su extrema timidez y disposición de estar con el y apoyarlo, y la otra de tantas veces que lo había rechazado, y a la que ahora solo consideraba como amiga.  
La mayor razón de la confusión de Naruto invadió su mente unos días después de partir...

Flash back:

Jiraiya: bien, Naruto, ya llegamos a la primera parada!  
Naruto: eh?  
Jiraiya: a descansar muchacho  
Naruto: bien! ya tengo hambre, Ero senin, iré a comer un buen ramen con ketchup!!  
Jiraiya: ve tu (estaba viendo un grupo de muchachas) te veo luego  
Naruto: esta bien

Naruto camina un rato y para a preguntarle a un joven si hay un restaurante de ramen...

Gracias por sus coments y ahora les traigo la conti:

Naruto: disculpe señor...  
-: oh? yo? no me llames señor, mi nombre es Moito; y dime que quieres?  
Naruto: oye Moito, donde hay un restaurante de ramen??  
Moito: ah si, sígueme y te llevare al mejor del pueblo  
Naruto: genial! por cierto yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y seré el próximo Hokage! de veras!  
Moito: wow, Hokage? aqui lo que tenemos es a la princesa y su familia...  
Naruto: princesa? genial! como es?  
Moito: nadie lo sabe, pero algunos dicen que es muy hermosa, pero otros dicen que no se deja ver por que a sus padres les avergüenza...  
Naruto: pero por que? es su hija, no? por que les da vergüenza??  
Moito: eso también es un misterio...pero cambiando de tema, ya llegamos  
Naruto: si!!! me muero por comerme un ramen de miso!!!  
Moito: eres muy activo, cierto?  
Naruto: todos dicen eso, pero no se por que

Los dos entran al restaurante, pero solo hay dos chicas dentro...  
Descripción rápida:  
Moito: cabello azul y algo largo, ojos verdes, alto y con una cicatriz tipo Iruka, blanco  
Yumi: pelirroja, estatura media, ojos violetas, cabello hasta la cintura, morena clara  
Hikaru: blanca, castaña, de ojos blancos, alta y cabello a media espalda

Moito: hola chicas!!  
Yumi: M..Moito kun (sonrojada) hola  
Hikaru: hola Moito, quien es el?  
Moito: ah si! lo olvide, el es...  
Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki, y seré el próximo Hokage...  
Hikaru: mucho gusto, ella es Yumi y yo soy Hikaru  
Yumi: hola  
Naruto: hola - mm, esta chica es rara, me recuerda a...-  
Moito: Naruto, que pasa?  
Naruto: nada, por que?  
Moito: por nada  
Hikaru: bueno chicos, yo ya me voy, Naruto acompáñame  
Naruto: pero aun no he com...

Pero Hikaru se lo lleva arrastrando...

Hikaru: toma (saca una caja con comida) come esto  
Naruto: pero...  
Hikaru: ellos necesitan tiempo a solas  
Naruto: por que?  
Hikaru: porque están enamorados, pero no lo saben  
Naruto: no lo saben? eso es raro  
Hikaru: por eso debemos dejarlos solos, para que Yumi le diga lo que siente a Moito  
Naruto: y por que no lo ha hecho?  
Hikaru: porque Yumi es demasiado tímida, y cada ves que se encuentra con Moito se pone peor  
Naruto: que gracioso, eso me recuerda a una chica que hace algo parecido conmigo  
Hikaru: entonces ella esta enamorada también, o sino es que le das miedo...

Fin Flash back...

* * *

Como veran el capitulo es corto...pero para compensar..el siguiente esta mas largo...dejen sus reviews y pasenla bien!!!


	2. Reencuentros

Bueno...no esta tan largo, de hecho es mas pequeño que el otro...pero no se fijen en pequeños detalles, sino en la historia...jejeje...

Nota: Naruto no me pertenece...solo mis personajes y la trama de esta historia...

* * *

Cáp. 2: Reencuentro

Naruto: -será que Hinata este...- no creo  
Jiraiya: que pasa muchacho? te ves algo preocupado  
Naruto: no lo estoy, solo pensaba en...  
Jiraiya: una chica?! como es?? es bonita? la conozco??  
Naruto: no le voy a decir...Ero sennin  
Jiraiya: que no me digas...bueno, de cualquier forma no nos veremos en algún tiempo...  
Naruto: y eso porque?? me va a abandonar?  
Jiraiya: no, lo que pasa es que...  
Naruto: eso es lo que quiere, no? ya sabia que al final me dejaría solo...  
Jiraiya: -nunca cambiara- Naruto, me dejas explicarte?  
Naruto: como sea  
Jiraiya: lo que trataba de decirte es que no nos veremos en un tiempo por que ya llegamos, mira!

Y Naruto ve al frente, al fin su aldea, ya habían llegado...

Naruto: es...la aldea?  
Jiraiya: si, estamos en casa, después de tanto tiempo  
Naruto: sigue tal y como la recordaba  
Jiraiya: bueno, aqui nos separamos  
Naruto: tan pronto?  
Jiraiya: si, supongo que querrás ver a tus amigos después de tanto tiempo, además, necesito ir a ver a Hokage sama  
Naruto: bien, hasta luego!  
Jiraiya: que la pases bien, muchacho!!

Los dos entran a la aldea, pero siguen en direcciones distintas...

Naruto: -ya quiero verlos a todos, a Sakura, Lee, Neji, Ten Ten, etc...y también a Hinata...pero que rayos!! y ahora por que me pasa tanto por la cabeza??- Eh? es la casa de... pero como llegue aqui?? -bueno, ahora que estoy aqui...

Y Naruto toca a la puerta, unos momentos después el señor Hiashi abre la puerta...

Hiashi: buen día joven, que le trae por aqui?  
Naruto: yo...yo...-cielos!!! el padre de Hinata da miedo- vine a ver a...  
-: N..Na..Naruto kun???  
Naruto: Hinata?  
Hiashi: hija, lo conoces?  
Hinata: si padre, es un amigo mío (se sonroja un poco)  
Hiashi: pasa

El padre de Hinata se le queda viendo a Naruto con desconfianza, y lo deja pasar, los dos van a la estancia de la casa...

Hinata: (sonrojara) Naruto kun, que bueno que regresaste  
Naruto: -esta haciendo lo mismo que la chica de la otra aldea- si, ya extrañaba todo, a ti, a Sakura, a Neji...  
Hinata: (mas sonrojada) m..me extrañaste?  
Naruto: si claro, pues como no lo iba a hacer, si...  
Hinata: - me extraño! no lo puedo creer-  
Naruto: Hinata? que pasa?  
Hinata: (sonrojada hace falta decirlo?) yo, nada..es solo que...yo..yo también te extrañe mucho Naruto kun  
Naruto: sabes Hinata?  
Hinata: s..si?  
Naruto: has cambiado mucho...(se le queda viendo)  
Hinata: (nerviosa) eh..tu también has cambiado mucho, y eres mas alto -y mas lindo-  
Naruto: gracias, por cierto..me gusta tu cabello  
Hinata: (súper sonrojada) g..gracias, ah -que dijo?- Naruto?  
Naruto: si?  
Hinata: no quieres comer algo?  
Naruto: si, gracias  
Hinata: bien, ya vuelvo

Y Hinata sale de la habitación, dejando a Naruto solo y pensando...

Naruto: -vaya que a cambiado, esta mas alta, es mas tímida, su cabello esta largo, y veo un brillo en sus ojos que nunca antes había visto...-

En eso llega Hinata con una bandeja llena de comida (te y mini narutos de arroz)...

Hinata: Naruto kun? hice esto para ti, espero que te guste

Los dos se sientan en el suelo, y Hinata coloca la bandeja en medio...

Naruto: vaya Hinata! eso luce muy bien! se parece a los mini yo que comimos la ultima ves con Kiba y Akamaru  
Hinata: si, ya recuerdo  
Naruto: apuesto a que saben igual o mejor que los de aquella ves  
Hinata: si

Los dos se disponen a tomar el mismo mini naruto, haciendo que sus manos se junten, pero por alguna razón Naruto no la separa de la de Hinata (la pobre estaba mas roja que un tomate), y la mira a los ojos, Hinata hace lo mismo y se da cuenta de que Naruto se empieza a acercar cada ves mas...

* * *

Bien..espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews...por cierto...Feliz Año Nuevo!!! 


End file.
